


(In My Eyes) You'll Always Qualify

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austrian GP 2015, Because I needed closure, Brocedes, Hamilberg, Lewis is sweet, M/M, Newis, Nico is kinda pissed, Prompt Fill, Shocked Toto, Smug Niki, qualifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wants to run, wants to keep walking until he can't feel his feet or the burning anger in his heart. </p><p>He should have known Lewis wouldn't let him get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Austrian GP 2015 {Qualifying}

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr Account. You can check that out too! I'm ILLEGAILE. :)

Nico pried his helmet off with a huff, shoving the paper with his weight printed on it in his helmet.

He didn’t care if he got a little chubby, he needed ice cream after this Qualifying. _So much ice cream_.

“You’re cute”

Nico stopped, turning to face the Briton abruptly and frowned.

“Not funny” he muttered before setting his helmet down and sinking into the couch.

He really needed to walk this off but right now he wishes he could sink into the couch and disappear.

“Whatever you say, Princess” Lewis snorted, plopping down next to him.

Nico sat bolt upright, ready to give Lewis a piece of his mind but before he could the Brit placed a hand on his cheek and stroked at his cheekbones. He felt himself relax slightly.

“You did good, walking it off” Lewis whispered, his hand drifting down to rest on Nico’s aching shoulder. He pressed his fingers down to ease the knot there.

“You were laughing while they were filming me, pissed off” Nico muttered, a little miffed at how the camera only caught him when he was angry.

“I was smiling because you reacted honestly and chose to walk it off instead of flip out.” Lewis confessed, moving Nico’s head so that the German would face him.

“Nico, I’m proud of you.”

Nico stared at Lewis, blinking. For a split second he was almost certain Lewis was a teen again and they were both in the same team except so much younger and more hopeful. When he opened his eyes everything changed, they were in Formula 1 and Nico was losing his mind a little but the look on Lewis’ face was the same.

Lewis believed in him.

Lewis has **_always_** believed in him.

“Mr. Hamilton? Mr. Rosberg? It’s time for the press conference.” The reporter beckoned to them, breaking the tension. Lewis refused to move, still staring determined at Nico as if the longer he looks affects how long Nico is going to believe it.

“We’ll be right there” Nico smiled, dropping the facade as soon as the reporter scuttled away.

“They’ll be needing their champion” Nico sighed, nudging Lewis’ hand away. The Brit moved his hand only to clutch at Nico’s, adamant on making his point.

“They need _both_ of their champions” he insisted, twining their hands together. Nico could only smile, nodding.

“Okay” he answered, looking at their locked hands contentedly.

“Okay…”


	2. Austrian GP 2015 {Race}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that happen in a broom closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Sorry to bother you, I don't know if you take prompts but was just wondering if you have the time could you write a little brocedes ficlet - Lewis dragging Nico into a corner somewhere to kiss him congratulations for the win? - Anon

He was headed to the team briefing room when he felt the hand on his forearm pull him into a broom closet.

 

Nico’s not stupid, when faced with an unknown enemy and locked into a broom closet of course the first thing Nico does is take a swing at the person.

“Woah! Nico, it’s me!” the stranger ducks, presumably from the breeze that crawled past Nico’s face. Nico tries to swing again but then the lights are turned on and he can finally see the same tired face just one step below him on the podium.

Lewis, of course. He should have known.

“Why did you lock me up in a broom closet???” is Nico’s initial reaction, but when it sinks in his face contorts from anger to realization. “Scheiße” he whispers.

“Nico, I- I just needed to talk to you-” Lewis sputters, seemingly unprepared to confront the German just yet but that was ridiculous he dragged Nico into a _broom closet_.

“No, I mean. I’m so sorry.” Nico said, placing his hand tentatively on Lewis’ shoulder.

“You really don’t have to be, you didn’t hit me.” Lewis rambled, laughing a little at how so very  _sorry_  Nico looked.

“Not for that! I mean, for the race.” Nico muttered, withdrawing his hand as if he would slight Lewis with his very touch but the Brit only frowned at the loss of contact.

“Nico,” Lewis sighed, placing both of his hands on Nico’s face and making sure the German was looking right back at him so that he could make his point clear. “You don’t need to be sorry for anything, okay?” he muttered, continuing when Nico nodded in understanding.

“You won fair and square. I’m not angry with you.”   

Lewis smiled, stoking at his best friend’s cheekbones with his thumbs. It’s become something of a guilty pleasure to touch Nico’s face like this, like they never fought in the first place. Like last year never happened.

 

“You’re really not upset?” Nico asked, eyes probing quietly at Lewis relaxed form. Searching for either rejection or approval.

“You looked so happy” Lewis whispered, fondly.

And there it was, approval. Once again, approval. Something that’s always been embedded in Lewis’ eyes when it comes to Nico. Like Nico could do no wrong. Like Nico will always qualify.

“I  _am_  happy” Nico responds, surprised at how much he meant it. He was happy, happy that Lewis was there standing in front of him.

In a broom closet, with the sole lightbulb shining down on his tired face. 

Right.

“Why are we in here though?” Nico asked, regaining his senses.

Lewis grinned at him, a sign that he will either really love or really hate the reason behind this entire broom closet thing.

“I want to give you your prize” he crooned, dipping down and kissing lightly at Nico’s neck.

“Oh stop, we have a debrief to go to.” Nico whined, failing in his attempts to pry the Briton off him.

“Forget the debrief, Toto can yell at me later” Lewis muttered against Nico’s pale skin, trying to get him to reciprocate. 

“Lewis, come on” Nico replied, his hand working on opening the closet door. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to piss Niki off” he smiled when the door clicked open, ignoring Lewis dissatisfied groan.

 

“I just wanted to kiss you” Lewis admitted, his forehead resting gingerly on Nico’s shoulder while the blonde stared at him incredulously.

Nico laughed, nudging at Lewis face with his shoulder so that he could face him.

“You’re impossible” Nico rolls his eyes.

“You love me” Lewis retorts cheekily, letting out a surprised squeak when Nico plants his lips on his. He leaned forward, trying to chase the feeling but Nico had already withdrawn. “More” he demanded.

“Come on, you big baby” Nico started walking to the briefing room.

 

When Nico sees the startled look on Toto’s face at the sight of Lewis walking into the room while looking forlornly at Nico he can’t help but laugh a bit at the fact that Toto has only now put all the pieces together.

“It’s about damn time” Niki mutters, smirking behind his cup of coffee.

Nico doesn’t know if Niki means Toto realizing or if he means him and Lewis making up but he’s happy either way.


End file.
